My dear brother
by PhantasosFantasy
Summary: Icelus x Phantasos; Aaron x Phantasos; Thanatos x Aaron. Yaoi.


_**My dear brother**_

**Icelus x Phantasos  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Importante:<strong> Essa fanfic contem yaoi e incesto, caso não curta estes gêneros, peço que não leia. Outra, o cenário desta estória é o castelo Heinstein e há uma mistura entre Lost Canvas e o anime clássico.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantasos Pov<strong>

O sol da manhã adentrava pela janela do meu quarto, a luz sobre meu rosto me fez acordar. Praguejo algumas palavras por não ter rememorado de fechar a cortina antes de dormir, esfrego meus olhos, focando meu olhar em algum ponto do quarto. Ao meu lado, sinto um movimento e noto que meu irmão ainda estava dormindo, sento sobre a cama com certa cautela, passando a mão sobre seu rosto, um sorriso de uma forma doce é formado em meus lábios ao ter a visão dele adormecido. Depois de certos fatos, Icelus tem me feito companhia á noite, estamos mais unidos que nunca, Oneiros reclama, mas não ligo, pois estar com meu irmão me faz feliz, ele consegue me fazer sorrir sem muito esforço. Maldita foi á hora que tivemos que retornar ao castelo Heinstein.

- Já está de pé, irmãozinho? - Quando estou calçando minhas pantufas para sair da cama, escuto a voz sonolenta do meu irmão. Em resposta, o sorriso de antes retorna a meus lábios.

- Sim. Acabei acordando. Vou tomar café, vem comigo? – Esperei sua resposta, fixando meu olhar em Icelus, que ainda tinha o semblante de sonolência, os olhos esmeraldas me fitaram.

- Claro. – Ele em um ato moroso, imitou meu gesto anterior, esfregando os olhos para sentar sobre a cama. Bocejou. – Estou com fome.

- Eu também. – Senti meu estomago clamando por alguma refeição, até que consegui levantar da cama. – Vou tomar um banho e já descemos.

Assim que disse aquelas palavras, adentrei no banheiro, sem esperá-lo me responder. Meu semblante era pensativo, sei que estava muito monossílabo e de nós quatro, eu era o mais falante e empolgado. Mas de uns tempos para cá, admito ter mudado um pouco. Talvez por tudo que esteja acontecendo...

Olho-me no espelho, meus olhos ainda vermelhos pelo choro da noite anterior e os cabelos desgrenhados me davam um aspecto bastante taciturno e desleixado, algo que não era do meu feitio. Interrompo minhas próprias especulações, respirando fundo, soltava o ar devagar, enquanto que me desnudava para entrar no banho. Não demoro muito, deixando o banheiro livre para meu irmão. Meu aspecto havia melhorado um pouco. Quando vejo que Icelus estava pronto, descemos até a cozinha, e meu silêncio se estende até lá. Eu mordia de modo distraído uma maçã, tornando a pensar, tão perdido em meus pensamentos que nem noto meu outro irmão sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Bom dia também, Phantasos – falou Oneiros, com certa ironia na voz, mas eu não o respondi. – O que ele tem Icelus?

- Acho que ele está só de mau humor. – O respondeu, em seu costumeiro tom calmo, e não me pronunciei.

- Phantasos? Phantasos? Phantasos? – Ele me chamou de um modo insistente, em matéria de ser insuportável meu irmão domina como ninguém.

- O que foi Oneiros? Que droga... – Falei, de forma frígida.

- Que bicho que te mordeu, irmãozinho? Está pior que o Morpheus de manhã. – Ele riu, mas seu semblante se alterou para um sério. – Agora não estou mais brincando. O que aconteceu?

Suspirei, queria ignorar Oneiros, era bastante desagradável tocar sobre certos assuntos, mas seu semblante preocupado me fez mentir para cessar aquela conversa.

- Nada... Só estou cansado. – Retorqui, deixando meu lugar, direcionei meu olhar para Icelus. – Vou dar uma volta... - Terminei a maçã - A gente se fala depois, irmão. Estou precisando de um pouco de ar fresco.

- Espera Phantasos. - Ele também se levantou, Oneiros estava entretido em se satisfazer com chocolate. – Posso te acompanhar.

- Não se preocupa. Não quero atrapalhá-lo. – Tentei sorrir, só que sei que não saiu de uma forma natural.

- Você nunca me atrapalha. – Respondeu de um modo carinhoso, caminhou para perto de mim, tocando sobre meus ombros.

Senti-me feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras, então acabei aquiescendo, insisti que meu irmão tomasse seu café antes de sairmos. Quando ele terminou, decidi ir até o jardim. Icelus não sabia o que tanto me afligia, o único que tinha conhecimento sobre o assunto era Morpheus, que passava por algo semelhante, mesmo meu irmão negando, eu sabia que Morpheus acabara caindo nas graças de um humano. Algo que antes, ele julgava ser utópico.

Eu não sabia como dizer aquilo a Icelus, seus conceitos sobre o amor divergiam com os meus. E enquanto caminhávamos até o jardim, ouvi algumas vozes, e á frente vi Aaron com Thanatos.

- Minha majestade, me daria à honra de tê-lo como meu acompanhante está noite? – Estava com ambos os braços circundados sobre a cintura do outro.

- É claro que eu aceito. Sua companhia é sempre muito agradável Thanatos. – Pareceu não os notar, enquanto trocavam um beijo cálido, senti meu coração doer.

Aaron era a razão para esta minha melancolia. Mesmo tendo certeza de que não seria correspondido, acabei me envolvendo com ele, e me entregando, lhe dando meu amor. Mas meu senhor nada queria comigo, eu era apenas _"uma diversão para acabar com seu tédio"._ Foram essas mesmas palavras que ele utilizou para descrever nossa suposta relação, e elas retornaram em minha mente, fazendo um efeito semelhante quando as ouvi pela primeira vez.

- Icelus... – Agarrei ao braço do meu irmão, o chamando, ele também havia percebido a presença dos dois à frente – Vamos voltar...

- Voltar? – Pareceu surpreso, talvez ele tivesse o intento de falar com dois.

Não consegui esconder meus olhos marejados, soltando-me dele, não esperei para respondê-lo, lhe dei as costas e saí com certa pressa do local, ignorando as chamadas do meu irmão

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bem, começou tão sem graça, é que eu estava morrendo de vontade de escrever. Essa fanfic (e todas aqui rs) são em homenagem a Van. Espero que ela goste. Um casal que começou de um modo tão repentino em um de nossos jogos, mas ficou tão lindo.


End file.
